Mutalist Quanta
| secondary elemental damage = 200.0 (Explosion) | secondary speed = | secondary crit chance = | secondary crit damage = | secondary punch through = | secondary stat proc = 100.0 | secondary ammo usage = 15 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge punch through = | charge stat proc = | conclave = | polarities = | notes = }} The Mutalist Quanta is a rapid-fire Corpus rifle infused with infested growth, which allows the weapon to project floating masses of infested membrane that irradiate enemies on contact. It is also the first weapon to possess a separate secondary fire mode that is not engaged via charging. Characteristics Advantages: *It has high damage as well as moderate damage making effective against both heavy and light armored Grineer. *Its high fire rate and area of effect allows it to dispatch groups of Infested with ease. *Good status chance. * Perfect accuracy, identical to the Dera and Flux Rifle. * Has a polarity. * Secondary Fire: ** Shots fired through the orb deal additional damage. Disadvantages: *Very low critical chance. * Inability to zoom. * Has a long research path totaling to a minimum of 12 days. *Secondary Fire: ** Fires an slow-moving projectile that moves at speeds similar of Napalm shots. ** 15 rounds is consumed per shot. ** Long delay until explosion (9 sec). ** Damages player on explosion. ** Bounces off environment and occasionally enemies. ** Only have a default total of two orbs active. ** Doesn't trigger reload with and less then 15 rounds left. Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Mutalist Quanta is unique in having two distinct and separate firing modes: the normal attack fires full-auto plasma shots at enemies that deal physical damage like other full-auto Corpus weapons like the Dera. The secondary attack, initiated by the what would normally be the zoom function (default ), fires a slow-moving cuboid sphere that deals damage and has 100% chance to proc, before exploding 9 seconds later to deal AoE damage. This sphere will bounce off solid obstacles like walls, and can be manipulated by hitting it with a melee weapon. *With both barrels rotating while firing, the weapon normally has the tendency to block the view of the user when engaging targets. On the other hand, with the lack of a zoom feature which is replaced with an AoE secondary attack, the obstruction of the weapon becomes unlikely. Bugs *Due to the secondary fire mode's distinctive ability to bounce on environment and walls, it has a small tendency to bounce off from enemies as well, as enemies have a physical collision mesh that allows players to physically interact with them. Trivia *The word mutalist may refer to Mutualism, which is a sector in biology which refers to how two different species interact with each other where each individual benefits. **"muta" is a form of the latin verb mūtāre, which means "I alter/I change". *The word Quanta is the plural for Quantum, used in Physics as a measure of the smallest minimum constituent of any object, ex. a Photon is the smallest quantity of light. *This is the first weapon to repurpose the Zoom key into a separate Alternate Fire key that results in a completely different attack. *This weapon is the second hybrid weapon added in the game (incorporating both Corpus and Infested characteristics), preceded by the Orokin/Grineer Seer. Media MutalistQuantaCodex.png|Mutalist Quanta in Codex. Tenno Reinforcements - Mutalist Quanta A Gay Guy Reviews Mutalist Quanta, The Gaymaker A Look at Warframe Mutalist Quanta Warframe Mutalist Quanta Category:Rifles Category:Infested Category:Corpus Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 13